A planned unexpected meeting
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: Asbel and Cheria decided to have a picnic on Lhant hill and they actually run into Pascal, Hubert and Captain Malik. Whats the reason for them being there? This is mostly intended for HubertxPascal but Malik's there because hes awesome.


This is my first tales of grace story explaining 1 unexpected meeting the group had. Oh and just case you wondered Sophie and Richard are not here because there are in barona playing in their fort(I heard they actually added a moat!)

It's a regular sunny day in Lhant hill, the sun is shinny and the flowers are as lively as ever. The small and gentle wind roaming through the sky as Asbel and Cheria make their way to the top with a picnic basket. As the wind hits Cheria, she gently pushes her hair behind her ear and gazes up at the majestic scenery that presents itself at the top of Lhant hill. Asbel leans toward Cheria and gently grabs her arm and he presents a kind smile. They both walk towards the middle of the meadow and decide to eat their lunch there, in the middle of all the flowers. Lhants lord puts the picnic blanket on the floor and sits her soon to be wife on top of it.

Cheria is taking the food out of the basket " The day is just beautiful isn't it".

Asbel takes out the refreshments "You truly know when a great day for a picnic".

"Well you know what they say, you can never question a women's instinct" she said looking.

"When did they said that?" Asbel scratched his head.

Cheria leans in close to Asbel enough to give him a kiss in the cheek. "Me".

Asbel decides to not question her any further with that and just enjoys the picnic. After their finished they decide to sit beside the great blooming tree of Lhant hill. Cheria is sitting with her back against the tree as Asbel is resting his head on her lap as she puts her hand in his hair as the breeze continues.

"So… are you nervous about the big day?" She said looking straight forward as she's looking at something right in front of her.

"Nah" he responds with not even hesitating.

She abruptly looks down to Asbel "Bu- but there's so much to do! He have to contact the flower lady, the bakery and all of the other stuff".

Asbel sits back up and gives a kind smile " All that matters is that we will finally be together forever. The entire ceremony might go terrible with a lot of mistake like most other wedding but the true purpose of it is to celebrate the bond we share and forever will protect". Asbel grabs her arm tightly with both his and looks her stright into her eyes "Remember that day in Lhant bridge at night when I said I loved you, well I meant every word and I'll be damned if I don't live up to expectations and make you the happiest women in the world".

Cheria just started blushing "You're right but, it's the wedding day. It's always nerve racking" she puts his arm around her and leans close to him "Have I told you that you have talent to be a motivational speaker?".

Asbel starts scratching his head and laughs but afterwards the soon to be wed couple hear an explosion coming from the sea at the bottom of the cliff. At first though they think it could be monsters or enemies so they decide to air on the side of caution. They immediately rush to the edge of the cliff, Asbel jumps on the ground as Cheria follows landing on top of him taking his breath for a second. When they take a peak to see what happened they notice three persons standing at the bottom. The lord of Lhant notices a blue uniformed men and instinctively thinks its Hubert so the other two must be the Captain and Pascal. Pascal is tampering with a cube shaped gadget that's even taller than she. Smoke is coming out of the machine as Pascal think of that went wrong.

Malik puts his fist in his chin " I told you that you're giving it to much power Pascal. Maybe if you lower the pressure you could get a better result".

Hubert scratches his head " You've seem to know about these gadgets of hers. Have you been studying amarcian technology?"

"HAHA" Puts his arms on his hips "Of course not, I've just been spending some time with Pascal in Fendel and being around her I kind of learn the simple mechanics of her work"

Hubert falls into a state of thought in his mind " Spending time? Quality time? No this can't be the Captain is old so I shouldn't worry" Hubert thoughts get interrupted when Captain starts shaking him.

"Hey you alright Hubert?" Hubert takes a few steps back and shakes his head.

"wha- what? oh yes sorry I dove off there, you know… Not much sleep these days"

"HEY GUYS, stop with the chit chat and come here and help me give this thing a chuka chunga"

Hubert stays completely still and looks at the Captain " A chuka Chunga?"

Malik smirks at Hubert and starts walking forward "It means help her with the leverage to rewind the gadget"

Hubert falls into a deep state of thought again " HE actually understood what she meant? Impossible! He knows her better than I will ever do! What if she says ching show pow! I don't even know if that's a word to begin with!" He gets interrupted again by Pascal with shes on her knees working in the Gadget.

"Hey Little Bro" she rapidly stops in her tracks and rewind what she just said " I- I mean Hu, mind giving me a hand with this wrench, its seems to be stuck in here". He smiles as he approaches Pascal to lend a hand. Soon they hear a distant shout from above "HEY GUYS OVER HERE" when the crew looks up they notice Asbel and Cheria going down through a walk way build on Lhant hill recently. They finally reach the crew that's working on the gadget with some baggage on the floor.

"Hey guys what a surprise finding you down here" He says and he handshakes Captain Malik.

Cheria's looking strangely at the item that is on the floor while suddenly Pascal appears on top of it sitting down " Hey Cheria!" she jumps down to greet her.

"What is this?"She said with a worried look in her eyes.

Pascal joyfully puts a hand around Cherias neck and drags her close "This is a Gadget I invented! its purpose is to what for it… Clean dishes without lifting a finger!"

Cheria looks at Pascal then turns her sights to the ugly cube like contraption on the floor "oh how nice".

"You guys seem to have dirtied your self's up, if you want you can come back with me to my manor and clean up"

" I think that's a good Idea, we can catch up too while where there isn't that right Pascal?" When Captain Malik looks to his sides he doesn't see Pascal just to realize she's working on the Gadget again.

Hubert stands up and aligned his glasses " Thank you my brother for this kind gesture"

"Haha" Asbel takes a step back with a hand on the back of his head "No need to be so formal, you're my brother".

Cheria gives out a small chuckle as she walks back to Asbel "Well then let's get going" she looks at Pascal kneeling on the floor still working on the gadget. "Give it a rest Pascal and come clean up".

"Wait! then who is ganna gather the things and carry this thing to Asbel's house?"

Hubert walks towards Pascal and kneels down toward her to lay a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry ill stay behind and gather the supplies and meet you back at the manor, I won't take long"

Pascal blushes a little and quickly stands back up to cover it " Thanks Hu" She turns towards Asbel and the rest. As Pascal makes her way to the other she suddendly stops "Umm hey guys you know what, I think I'll meet you at the manor. I Decided to lend a hand to Hu over there, you know… its kinda my gismo he's trying to carry" she scratches her head.

Asbel turns to Pascal "We can all help if you want, we could carry this no problem".

Captain Malik barges to the front of the group Facing towards Pascal grabbing asbel by the waist and lifting him out of the ground "HAHA, don't worry take your time! We will just be on our way, good luck".

Malik turns and whispers to Cheria to get out of their as fast as possible. As Malik, Asbel and Cheria finally left towards the manor Pascal turned around to help Hubert. Hubert and Pascal started to regroup all the stuff they brought out to seaside for the experiment.

"DONE!" She said cheerfully putting the last tool box on top of the gadget.

Hubert approaches Pascal " I have to say that this surely was an adventure to tell. I get invited here to witness first hand this revelation just to end up cleaning after it" He said as he straighten his glasses with a finger.

She clutches her hands together "So you didn't like this little road trip I prepared?" She then looks down and gloomy.

"Ugh, no that's not what I meant Pascal, to be honest here I actually kind of liked it" suddenly Pascal raises her head.

"Put you just said you didn't like this road trip"

"I'm just not really good expressing myself, that's all"

She takes a step forward "Well… Me neither"

Hubert is caught of guard with that comment as he doesn't really understand what is Pascal trying to say with that.

"What are you trying to say Pascal?"

Pascal turns to her side and walks towards the coast just close enough for the waves to reach her feet "The reason I invited you in the first place was just so I could spend some quality time with my little bro, you know. I just sometimes get lonely at home. I know I have the Captain and my sis but when I talk to you via the communicator y feel… happy".

"Then you didn't need to make excuses up just so you could invite me to be with you" He walked up beside Pascal " You might be a hassle sometimes and your energetic self is life draining but somehow I could never get myself to be angered by your actions". He stares as Pascal as she observes the sea " I wanted to come visit you so very much but I could never muster the courage".

Pascal meets with Hubert's gaze " I also couldn't muster the courage to admit that maybe I-" and when Pascal was about to finish her sentence Hubert stopped her and just laid a kiss upon the amarcian girl. At first Pascal was stiff but she soon realized what happened and just let herself fall in the embrace of the Stratan soldier. An entire day has past and it was finally morning at the Lhant manor when Asbel finally enters the dining room to eat breakfast with Cheria and Captain Malik.

Asbel gives a big yawn as he sits down to eat his scrambled eggs with bacon when he realizes something "Umm, hey Captain"

Malik finishes chewing his bacon "Yes Asbel?"

"Did Hubert or Pascal ever made it back here yesterday?"

"No I don't recall they ever came back here"

Asbel suddenly raises from his chair and clutches his fist "WHAT? he have to look for them they might be in danger!"

"SIT DOWN ASBEL" Cheria demanded.

"Listen to your soon to be wife Asbel. Pascal and Hubert are long gone from here, you won't see them for a while"

Asbel takes a sit again "uhh you mean"

"Exactly"

Asbel raises his finger and puts it on his chin "Who would of thought that those 2 would end up together and do something like that".

As Captain Malik, Cheria and Asbel enjoy their breakfast somewhere in the world Pascal and Hubert are traveling the roads together happier than ever.


End file.
